Happily Ever After?
by Erik'sTrueAngel
Summary: Mr. and Mrs. Gold certainly had the wedding of their dreams. But as for the wedding night… things take a darker turn.


Rated: M

Genre: Horror/Romance

Summary: Mr. and Mrs. Gold certainly had the wedding of their dreams. But as for the wedding night… things take a darker turn.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of _Once Upon a Time_ or these lovely characters. I'm borrowing them for my own demented purpose.

A/N: Not sure how to explain this one other than the fact it came to me in a dream. Even I was a little shocked by this, but it was screaming to be written. This is certainly a dark twist for our favorite couple and I hope that some of you will like this. There is a little voyeurism in this but it really helps the tone as you will soon see. Don't forget to review!

Happily Ever After?

By: Erik'sTrueAngel

This was indeed the happiest day of her entire life. Not only was her True Love freed from his enslavement under the Wicked Witch, but she also married him in a beautiful intimate ceremony.

It was absolute perfection with Jiminy officiating and her father (at last) accepting her Rumple so he would give her away. Also, they were wedded by Neal's grave so Rumple's son could be present and witness their union. In the cool, evening air, they felt a presence and smiled knowing it was Neal standing by his father's side as he married the woman of his dreams.

The vows were simple but meaningful and sincere. They were from the heart and it brought tears to their eyes that after everything they've been through… all the obstacles and challenges with the countless separations, amnesia, death—they were now and forevermore bound to one another.

This was her happily ever after.

"You're really beautiful when you smile," the soft Scottish burr whispered in her ear.

"I can't stop," she admitted, turning around in his embrace. Cupping his cheek, Belle bit her lower lip and then slowly released it as they both grinned at each other. "It seems so much like a dream. Almost like I'll wake up and…"

"Find yourself in a cage?" he finished.

They both knew too well what that Hell was like and neither one wanted that reality to return. It was a fate much worse than death—to be locked up, to lose your freedom. It was an adversity they faced and overcame, but not without some sacrifice. For Rumple it was the loss of his son. For Belle… it was a struggle within herself yet she was able to put it behind her. Especially when Rumple, her husband, gave her the greatest gift of all: his trust.

"We don't have to worry about that," she said resolutely. "Husband."

He closed his eyes as a slight tremble ran through his body. "Oh Belle…" he murmured in delight. "My wife."

"Your wife," she repeated in hushed tones as she kissed him lightly on the lips.

His brown eyes darkened as he gently removed her white hat, freeing her tresses as they tumbled down her shoulders. He ran his fingers through them, reveling in the softness of her curls. Seeing that look in his eyes… the thin line of his lips as he gazed at her with such unadulterated love and desire had her belly coil with anticipation. They had made love a handful of times, but this time it was different.

This time they were a married couple.

Belle's breath hitched in her throat as her husband lowered his face to her neck, his warm breath stirring and tickling the flesh before scraping her with his teeth. She instantly froze, her jaw dropping as a low moan ripped from her throat. Very slowly, agonizingly slowly, he teased the skin as his arms held her close as her body sagged against him. She dipped her head back to give him more access and he happily accepted the offer by finally nipping and kissing her.

The sensation he was creating in her was familiar and torturous at the same time. Belle gasped as his nuzzling hit a very sensitive spot below her ear causing her to eyes to fly open.

It was then, out of the corner of her eye, that Belle caught a flash of something within the full-length mirror in the bedroom. Her brow furrowed as the image she saw was herself… the Belle from the Enchanted Forest, dressed in the yellow ball gown—the very same one she wore when she first met Rumplestiltskin. Her face was pale and withdrawn; her eyes a flat and dull blue, even her lively curls lost some of their waviness and hung limply over her shoulders. Her lips were pressed firmly together, thin and purple, with a sense of purpose as Mirror Belle turned on her heel and walked through the curtain that led to the backroom of Rumple's pawnshop.

She walked up to the locked cabinet and with a wave of her hand, the doors parted. Upon reaching inside, she pulled out two daggers and held them up for Belle to see. For a split second she wasn't sure what to make of this strange display and she was going to alert Rumple, but her curiosity won out. She _wanted_ to see what this version of herself was doing and as those daggers blaring her husband's name were shown… a chill went down her spine.

Rumple mistook it as pleasure as he dragged his mouth down her neck to her collarbone. He already undid the buttons on her sheer blouse, and as he pushed the flimsy material off her shoulders, he snaked his tongue to trace the delectable curvature. One hand cupped her breast, his thumb rubbing in circles and teasing the nipple to hardness; the other hand secured at her lower back to keep her in place. As soon as his mouth captured her other breast, he released a moan of contentment.

Belle's attention was on the mirror yet she sighed at his touch so not to let him know something was wrong. She had to see more. She had to see what her mirrored self was trying to tell her.

The two daggers didn't make sense. Rumple gave her it as a sign of his trust…

Unless he gave her a fake. And that would mean…

Mirror Belle nodded as if she heard her unspoken thoughts. As for the uncompleted question, the other Belle moved and was now moving around in the Sheriff's department. The daggers were transferred to one hand as she used her free hand to wave it over the small television set that showed the security footage.

She remembered what happened when she and the others watched to see what happened to Zelena. The feed on the video was scrambled due to its old age, but not before there was a glimpse of someone else in the cell with the witch. At first, Belle had dismissed it. After all, she knew Rumple wasn't responsible for her demise; not when she had possession of his dagger. Even from his own lips he claimed it wasn't him and so she rightfully believed him.

She had no reason to doubt him.

Then, Belle watched, in stunned horror, as the image revealed a man with his back facing the cameras. She watched as Zelena frantically scrambled away from him, her face filled with fright, her mouth moving rapidly as she was obviously pleading to him. Then, swiftly as lightning, Zelena was stabbed in the stomach and turned into a statue. There was a pregnant pause before the dagger was removed and the statue crumbled and fell apart at the man's feet.

At that moment, her heart stopped beating.

The man turned around and she was greeted by the face of her lover. _Rumple_…

The screen halted as it zoomed in on his picture and Belle saw the thirst for vengeance finally quenched in his eyes, a tiny smirk playing on his lips. Like he bested an ogre in battle. And in a way he did. Zelena was a formidable foe but it took everyone to defeat her and make her impotent.

But there was one single thought that now echoed in her head.

He killed Zelena.

He killed Zelena after she asked him to promise her he wouldn't go after that woman.

He lied to her and he gave her a fake dagger after he implicitly told her how he trusted her with his life. He gave it to her, insisting she keep it when she tried returning it to him.

_Trust_, he said. _I trust you to keep it safe._

Hell, all of Storybrooke knew Belle possessed the Dark One's dagger. He made it quite clear for it to be known to all and now… now she felt like a complete fool for believing him, for trusting him to keep his word. Furthermore, everyone else will find out how he tricked her. She could already imagine the looks of pity on their faces and the rounds of "I told you so" that would follow, especially Leroy and Granny. And her father! After he had given them his blessing… after she defended him so vehemently about him changing… Belle knew her father's disappointment would kill her. Not only would that destroy her but also Moe French will blame himself for allowing it in the first place.

_I trust you sweetheart. I trust you Belle._

She didn't know what was worse—knowing everyone had been right about him all along despite their warnings or being strung along to think he really was a changed man after he demonstrated it.

_I am now and all the future… yours. _

Now she knew what it felt like to have your heart ripped from your chest.

Tears pricked her eyes but they would not fall. And why should they? She already spent too many times crying for him—his actions, his mistakes, his choices. She realized she had little tears left to shed for this man she had married, the man that was supposedly her True Love.

True love.

What a joke that ended up becoming. After all those times she stood at his side, supporting him, and defending him… She was gullible to think he wouldn't betray her, to think he had changed. And his proposal! How perfect and luring those words of his were, but Rumplestiltskin always had a silver tongue and how he used those skills well! He knew exactly what to say to her to get her to agree to marry him.

Marry.

He married her on a pretense. He married her while knowing he had fooled her and lied to her and Lord knows what else he has kept hidden from her.

Yes… Belle was arguably the fool. She was tricked and deceived and those lovely spoken vows were now harsh, cold, and empty. In her heart, she knew he never truly meant what he said. If he had… then he wouldn't have done what he did. He would have let his anger go but he was still the same distrustful, dark, and vengeful creature she had met years ago.

A tiny crack in the glass began to form, moving jaggedly from the corner. Belle could hear it breaking, but she still did not tell Rumple about the mirror. Let this be her secret.

And why shouldn't it be? Mirror Belle shown her the truth. Mirror Belle removed the blinders from her eyes so she could finally see the man she had married. To see him for what he really was.

She was grateful for this strange interference and wanted to tell her, but no words needed to be spoken. Mirror Belle knew. Mirror Belle knew everything.

As for Rumple…

She was still in his arms, half undressed, and he worshipped her like his life depended on it.

Maybe he did.

Maybe he knew his lie would come to light and he was savoring this moment as long as he could.

Savoring her love for him.

After all, it was their wedding night.

Gripping the ends of his hair, Belle tilted his head so she could seize his lips, claiming him as she kept an eye opened on the mirror.

Mirror Belle continued to stand and observe silently as the husband and wife undressed the other. Even as they fell on the bed, Belle kept Rumple on top, his face buried against her neck as she watched herself hold only the one dagger. The _real_ dagger her mind whispered.

In response, she dug her nails into his back, dragging them sharply down his spine and enjoying the tormented hiss coming through his teeth.

It was heady and exhilarating to have the most powerful sorcerer in all the realms coming undone by her touch.

In fact… it was intoxicating.

Next, she grabbed the lobe of his ear with her teeth, biting down. She could feel him vibrating against her, his guttural growl reverberating along her throat. She sucked the tender flesh into her mouth at the same time her hand snuck down between them to grab his cock.

It was already hard and throbbing as his flesh jumped at her electric touch, but Belle wasn't done as she alternated between squeezing and mouthing whatever part of his face and neck she could reach. As soon as she sank her teeth into his shoulder, Rumple yelled and quickly pushed her back so he could gather his wits.

Trembling uncontrollably, he stared at her with lust glazed over his countenance. "Stop that… anymore of that… and I won't be able to last," he gritted, his jaw clenching so he could get some semblance of control.

Dropping her lashes, Belle replied, her accent deepening, "Please Rumple. Fuck me. Make me yours."

That was all it took for him to snap as he slammed his pelvis into her. Any thoughts or attempts at slow lovemaking were thrown out the window as he pumped in and out of her with wild abandon. Belle's inner muscles clamped down on him as she crossed her ankles behind his lower back, her arms draped over him as she moved with him in time to his vigorous thrusts.

It wasn't long that he reared back for one more deep push before he fell over the edge, carrying her along with him.

Panting raggedly above her, Rumple pressed wet kisses to her heart and across her chest. "Ah Belle…" he whimpered. "My wife. My beautiful wife."

"Yes," Belle answered breathlessly but her gaze was elsewhere as Mirror Belle stepped towards the mirror. "Yes."

Her arm was outstretched, her palm empty and invitingly, waiting for her reflection to make the next move.

Mirror Belle extended her foot as the mirror crackled from the pressure and then shattered into a million little pieces.

The End


End file.
